My Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtle Story
by Purpletiger5
Summary: I was walking down to my bus stop like I did with my sister every morning, listening to my I-Pod while going to wait for the bus with the other students that we went to school with.It was like this every morning, minus the cold weather, but that's what's to be expected in winter. Well, that, along with our normal lives, were all about to change. Be it for better or for worse!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1. Kidnapped By Aliens**

**It was still dark outside that morning when Jordyn and I went to wait for the school bus on the corner of the street. On the way there I listened to my I-Pod and let out a sigh, elongating it so that small, white, vapor clouds formed from my breath caused by the chilly morning air. My sister was right on my heels, dragging her feet all the way. Once we got to the end of the street, we put our binders on the neighbor`s mailbox and set our book bags on the wet, dewy grass next to it. Jordyn then leaned on the mailbox after pulling out a manga book, and I just nodded my head and lipped to Dancing with Tears in My Eyes by Kesha. After a few more songs, I began to notice a large, white van slowly approaching the bus stop where we stood, but backwards. I took a quick look around to notice that there were no people at the bus stop other than my sister and I. This was probably due to us being unusually early since Jordyn insisted that we go early so she could watch the sun rise. Either way, I was a bit on edge and tried my best to not look like I was paying too much attention to the van to cause my sister to become suspicious as well. After all, I didn't want to scare her if it was nothing. I increasingly became more nervous and paranoid as I watched it as it continued to get closer and closer as it kept on driving backwards. My long sighs quickly increased to a short, light pant as it began to slow down about ten feet away from where I stood. I pushed the power button on my phone and got ready to call 911 if need be. Clutching it in my grasp I watched the van intently for any sign of movement. Dark windows, large back without windows, yeah, odds point to stereotypical kidnappers van. As I looked over the van, I also noted that the license plate clearly says "New York" on it. Now knowing that the van was from New York, I knew that it was probably here for a specific reason. That reason was obviously not going to just appear out of nowhere so I just stood there, contemplating on whether I would be able to make it to my house, which was four houses down, if it really was kidnappers trying to capture us, or if I could call 911 fast enough with how close the van was from Jordyn and I. The van`s engine cut off and I held my breath in anxiousness to see who or what was going to pop out of the van. As I continuously squeezed my phone to almost breaking part I flinched when I heard the click of the doors unlocking from the inside. I tried preparing for the worst, but was completely thrown off when the back doors of the van were flung open to reveal two very strange, metallic, and futuristic-looking robot-like things with brains, which had faces, in their chests. I screamed and in the process dropped my phone, causing web like cracks to form on the screen. I tried running, but tripped over backwards and fell on my butt. I scrambled back up to my feet and turned to run, but was halted by a strong, cold, metallic hand gripping my wrist. I looked over to where my sister was to see her wide-eyed and screaming and pointing. I shouted, "Run!" and winced when I felt a cold pinch on my arm as I continued to resist. I looked at my arm where I felt the pinch and felt a wave of despair when I saw a small, yellow feather with a bit of silver protruding from my arm: a dart. I now struggled twice as hard to get away before the effects were to kick in, but to no avail. I started slowing my efforts to get away and slumped to the ground in a dizzy tiredness. My vision started to blur and I started losing all of my senses, but not before I saw Jordyn had been tagged with a dart as well and had been carefully placed in the back of the van by the other robot thing. Right before completely slipping away, I heard one of them speak in a metallic tone," We, the Kraang have now acquired the thing that needed to be acquired by the Kraang that which is called the girl, Taylor, and her younger sibling, Jordyn." My eyes glazed over and I was put into a forced sleep. **

Author`s Note: Sorry for how short this first chapter is, but there will be MUCH more to come! Constructive criticism is welcomed, but please don`t be too harsh. This is, after all, my first story. R&R please! ^_^ Thanks!

Also I will try to update as quickly as possible!


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Super Long Car Rides**

** So here we are; me and my sister, kidnapped, in a large white van, God knows where, with scary alien-robot-things that are driving us, once again, God knows where, and we`re constantly being put to sleep with countless numbers of darts except for when they let us use the bathroom, but behind trees, or drink from disgustingly warm water bottles and eat mushy, slimy, greenish-brown sludge that tasted like "cream of salami". It was miserable, but at least they were keeping us alive, but why, and for how long? Tons of these questions and thoughts streamed through my mind at what seemed like two-hundred miles per hour. Out of all the questions that buzzed around, not one was I able to come up with a logical or reasonable answer for. This angered me, but there wasn't a single thing that I could do about it. One thing I did know, though was that I was sick of being in this van, I was sick of these things that keep calling these things that keep calling themselves the Kraang, I was sick of having to go to the bathroom behind trees, and (most of all) I was sick of eating this gross, slimy stuff! I think I speak for both my sister and I when I say this, but I've had enough! "I think it`s time for a plan!" I thought to myself. Then it hit me! I scooted closer to Jordyn and whispered as softly as I could, "Tell them you have to go to the bathroom. Then, in a few, I`ll tell them the same. Once I make my towards you then we run. We run and run, and no matter what, don't you dare look back! Heck, even if I trip and fall, don't even stop to try to help me up! Just keep running, got it?" She then nodded in reply, and then she very hesitantly poked one of the Kraang. It turned to look at her and she said feebly, "Umm, I have to go to the bathroom." The Kraang turned back around, made a metallic, unintelligible command to the one driving and the van slowed to a stop. It opened up the large back doors to let her out. Then I hurriedly said to it, "Hey, can I go too?" It just stood there awhile until it finally complied and moved out of the way so that I could get out. It then proceeded to walk us to the side of the road into the woods a bit. It turned around and said, "Trying to escape from the ones named Kraang is futile." "Ha, wanna bet?" I said rhetorically inside my head. We walked about four feet away from the Kraang until I looked over towards Jordyn. I nodded and we took off as fast as we could into the forest, in the opposite direction of the Kraang. We could hear metallic commands being ordered from far off in the distance. We kept running and running, adrenaline pumping through our veins, branches and twigs scratching our skin as we continued deeper into the forest. We pushed on and on, until we came to an abrupt stop. There, right in front of us, stood five ninjas. All of them were pretty much identical, wearing black and red suits. The masks that they wore had red bug-like things where eye holes should have been, and they had katanas, throwing stars, and a couple of other things in their belts I didn't recognize. I grabbed a hold of Jordyn`s arm and pulled her to run. We started running, but didn't get far before one of the ninjas used a concealed dart blower and shot Jordyn in the leg so I had to help by dragging her, but then they shot me in my arm and after a while finally gave in to the darkened slumber and went limp.**

Author's Note: Okay, so here's my second chapter! Yay! Again, sorry they're so short, but that just means that I'll be quicker to update! Yay! Please R&R! Thanks! ^_^

**P.S. Sorry if my spelling sucks... :/  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Kraang, Ninjas, Purple Dragons! Oh My!**

** When I woke up I took a look around to try to figure out where I was. I was in a concrete room, sitting on a red mat next to my drugged sister, and surrounded by a ton of different kinds of weapons! Sai, samurai swords, katanas, staffs, throwing stars, knifes, bows and arrows, and even some stuff I'd never seen before. Then again, I'd never seen an alien robot with a face on its brain in its stomach before a few days ago. Jordyn shifted and moaned something and I went over to her and started to shake her. "Hey, Jordyn, you awake? Hey, Wake up." She opened her eyes and asked, "Where are we?" Helping her sit up I said," I`m not sure, but at least we got away from those stupid Kraang. The only thing I remember is being tranquilized by ninjas, but at least ninjas are human. Right?" We both sat there staring at each other for a while until I snapped back from my thoughts. "Alright, new plan: We find a way out of here, figure out where 'here' is, and get someone to lend us their phone so we can call the police to help us get home." Jordyn nodded at this, but then asked, "But what if the ninjas are the "good guys" and we miss our chance of the easy way home?" I thought a moment, contemplated, and concluded, "If they were the "good guys", why would the shoot us with tranquilizer darts, and stick us in a room full of weapons? And even if they ****_were _****the good guys, who's to say they speak English? They are ninjas after all. We could be in Japan for all we know, or even Mexico! I think we should still stick to my plan, but it`s up to you." She slightly bit her lip and eventually said, "Ok." We both stood up and looked for a way out. There was a small window, just big enough for her and me to fit through, and there was also a door. I walked over to the window and looked out to see that it was actually really close to the ground. Suddenly, we both heard footsteps. We quickly grabbed the closest weapons we could find and hid behind the door. The door opened and we quickly struck whatever popped out. Lucky for them we didn't exactly know how to properly use the weapons and only knocked them out. It was one of the ninjas that captured us! I quickly and as quietly as possible closed the door as Jordyn dragged the body and hid it. I then helped her out the window, and then pulled myself out. I landed with a soft thud on my feet because it was, after all, only about a few feet from the ground. I turned around to quietly hi-five Jordyn, when I noticed that we were in the city. It was easy to tell from the towering buildings, the thick smog in the air, and the busy night streets. We walked around a while, looking for a trustworthy person to ask to borrow their phone. After all this is a city, and you can`t just trust anybody, especially when you're only fourteen and twelve with no parents around. We did try asking people, but they would just ignore us; plus, we got tired way faster than expected from the lack of food in our systems, lingering sleepiness from the darts, and the fact that it was night time. So, we stopped to rest awhile in an alleyway. That is, until we heard a voice that made us jump and spin around so fast it made our heads spin, "Didn't your parents ever tell you that you shouldn't ever walk alone at night?" The person that spoke was a mean, tough-looking guy that looked to be around his late teens. He, also, was not alone; there were two other guys with him. Roughly about the same age, and just as tough looking. "What do you want?" I asked, voice shaking more than I wanted it to, while instinctively stepping in front of my little sister. "Now, now; that's no way to talk. After all, this is Purple Dragon territory you're on." He said with an evil and sly grin that made me sick. We took a step back and I told them as calmly as possible, "I'm sorry; we didn't know that this was Purple Dragon territory. My sister and I will just go now." We made a move to get away, but the two guys that were with him grabbed our arms and pinned them behind our backs, causing my arms to feel like they were going to break. "Oh, I know that ****_you're sorry _****and ****_you didn't know_****. We get that way too often, but just because you "didn't know" doesn't mean that you weren't trespassing. We're going to make sure that you never trespass on Purple Dragon territory again. Now, how should I do it boys?" he asked leering at us with that same evil sneer. "I say we burn our name into that pretty skin of theirs!" said the one with a scar running across his face. "Nah, it'd take too long. How's 'bout we just carve it in 'em with our here knives?" said the other one with a couple of missing teeth which obviously came from fights. "Good idea mate!" said the leader whom flicked out a switch blade. He walked closer to me and put the knife to my neck. I felt the cold blade slice my throat and the warm blood run down my neck as he sliced the first initial: P. "No! Stop it!" Jordyn cried at the top of her lungs, failing to hold back hot tears. "Yeah, well what'chya gonna do about it, squirt?" said the one restraining her. He grabbed a hold of her hair and yanked on it and there was nothing, absolutely nothing I could do. The only thing I could do was just stand there, tears running down my face, blood oozing out and down my neck, and not make anything worse. So there I stood as the man with the knife sliced the "D" for Dragons which caused more pain and loss of blood to be made. My breathing became labored as my surroundings grew darker, but I heard a voice, "Let them go!" and then I felt that I had been dropped. "Oh no, it`s ****_them!" "Let's_**** get out of here!" "C'mon guys, let's go!" Then, very faintly, I felt myself be lifted and someone whisper in my ear, "It's alright; you're going to be okay. You and your sister are safe now." Then, nothing. I was enshrouded in darkness, and once again, unwanted sleep over came me.**

**Author's Note: Alrighty, here's my third chapter! Hope you're enjoying it so far! ^_^ Rate and Review Please! Also please criticize constructively! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Old Friends & New Ones**

** "She's lost a lot of blood; probably because he hit an artery, but otherwise she's alive and breathing normal again. I'm still shocked that he would just drop her body like that and run away; those cowards! Anyways, she'll have some scarring, but she'll be fine. Uhuh, Kailea explained to us that the other girl, her sister, yeah her name is Jordyn. She also told us that they go to school together, both Taylor ****_and_**** Jordyn actually. Yep! Taylor and Kailea are actually really close friends and Jordyn used to date Kailea's younger brother, Chase." Oh my gosh, Kailea's here? Why, how, when? Also, that voice sounds really familiar… "Yeah, but she told us not to talk about it. Yeah, okay, bye." I heard the beep of a phone hang up and the shuffle of feet of whoever was talking come closer, but something was a bit off about the sound. "You gonna be okay?" the voice asked from above me. I was going to answer, but realized that I couldn't move; let alone speak. "Mhmh," the timid noise that came from right next to me startled me. "Alright, but if you ever need ****_anything,_**** we'll be in our rooms. Also, if you're ever tired, right there is the couch," said the voice from earlier. "By the way, Kailea should be back soon. I sent her with my other brothers to go get another blood bag and clean clothes for you and your sister." I then heard the soft padding of those weird footsteps walking away. "W-wait, thank you." Said the timid voice which I now recognized to my sister's. The footsteps stopped briefly and they said, "You're welcome. *Yawn* Well, I'm going to go to bed, so g'night." Then I heard a slight dragging of two separate pair of feet and the closing of a door. I was now desperately trying to move, or speak, or do something to notify my sister that I was conscious before she left completely. After a while, and considerable amounts of concentration, I was able to open my eyes enough to see. My eyes were still mostly closed, but I could see enough that I was lying on a patient's bed. Was I in a hospital? I tried moving again, but to no avail. What, am I strapped down? I was able to open my eyes to a bit more of a squint to see I wasn't strapped, nor in a hospital, and that Jordyn was already gone. I also noticed tons of blood soaked rags everywhere, and IVs and a mostly empty blood sac attached to the inside of my arm. The sight sickened me; plus, on top of that, I absolutely ****_hate_**** needles, so now I was desperately trying to move to get it out of my arm. First, I was able to feel my face, then my shoulders, continuing to my arms, hands, hips, legs, feet, and toes. After finally getting all the movement back to my body, I took hold of both of the IVs in my arm, shut my eyes, gritted my teeth, and yanked them out of my arm. I held back screams of agony, desperately trying not to make too much noise, but now I had a real problem. Blood was starting to flow out from where the needles had been and was now getting all over the floor. Then, my heart almost completely stopped when I heard somewhere close, the loud clang of metal and shushing voices. "Be quiet would ya! Do you want to announce to the whole world where we live?!" When I heard the voices get closer I panicked and I grabbed a hold of my arm to try to stop the bleeding and hid in the best way I could. "Hey, Don! We're ho-OH MY GOSH! DONNIE! DONNIE, GET OUT HERE!" screamed a voice I had also thought familiar. I heard the sound of a door being swung open and then someone spazzing out, "What?! What is it? Kraang, Purple Dragons, foot ninjas?!" "She's gone and ****_there's_****_blood everywhere_****! Where is she?!" shouted a tough voice with a hint of a Brooklyn accent, which also sounded ****_very_**** familiar. Who are these people? Where have I heard them before? "Well, with her being so blood depleted she can't have gotten far! She's gotta be around here somewhere!" said the first voice I'd heard since that night. It sounded like there were, at ****_least_**** five or six different people searching for me, minus myself. Distinctively, I could pick out Jordyn's voice. She must of woken up from the commotion. I could hear the rough sounding Brooklyn accent guy, that's two. The guy that was here with me and Jordyn earlier, that's three. Someone freaking out who sounds like they have some kind of Southern California "surfer dude" accent, that's four. I could also pick out another voice that sounded more level headed and I could hear him trying to calm down the "surfer dude", five. Wait, is that- it ****_is_****! I could hear Kailea's voice! Without thinking I, still holding my arm, wobbly stepped out from my hiding spot. Instantly everything went blurry around my eyes and everyone became silent, but I was still able to pick out which of them was Kailea. Once she noticed me I ****_very_**** unstably ran towards her. I hugged her and whether it was out of pain, happiness, relief, sadness, or all of those together, I cried and buried my face into her shoulder. "Hey guys, I think we found her," Said the Southern Californian. After about only three minutes, I fell asleep crying into her, now very blood and tear soaked, arms.**

**Alright, fourth chapter! Enjoy and Rate & Review! **


	5. Chapter 5

**The TMNTs and a Secret (Part 1)**

** "Hey Don, so how`s she doing?" the voice sounded like it belonged to Kailea. "Well, thanks to the blood that I had you guys get, her transfusion worked almost perfect. Everything would've gone smoother if she hadn't torn the IVs out of her arm though…"said the first guy I heard talking. "Yeah, probably should of mentioned that she ****_hates_**** needles…that plus wouldn't you be scared too if you had been kidnapped by Kraang ****_and_**** foot ninjas, attacked by Purple Dragons, ****_and _****being terrified of needles and just happening to wake with two of them stuck in your arm while being surrounded by bloody rags and blood bags? Yeah, I would be too. So…when's she gonna wake up?" asked Kailea. "Any time now, all her vitals seem to be functioning normally so it shouldn't be too long now." He said. I shifted and stretched only to be greeted with extreme pain in my arm. I opened my eyes, squinted from the light, and looked down to see ****_another freaking needle in my arm_****! I then briefly looked up wide-eyed to see Kailea and a giant turtle with a purple mask and a bow staff, and then looked back down towards the needle. Wait, a giant turtle ****_and_**** Kailea?! My head shot up and I dropped my jaw as I remembered where I had heard the voices before, which Kailea obviously took as me about to scream so she put her hand over my mouth and said calmly, "Donnie, do you mind if I talk to her a minute?" He gave a confused look towards me and then Kailea, but finally complied, "S-sure, okay." After he left the room, I whisper-shouted," He's-He's ****_the _****Donnie?! The-They really ****_exist?!_**** Ohmigosh! Ohmigosh! Ohmigosh! Ohmigosh! Ohmigosh! Ohmigosh! Ohmigosh! Ohmi-"*SLAP* "Get. A. Hold. Of. Yourself! Yes, they're real! They saved me from the foot clan when they tried to kidnap me." Said Kailea after my freak-out. "Wait, so if the foot, Kraang, and even the Purple Dragons are real, doesn't that mean that the Shredder is real too?" I asked with a worried expression. "Yeah, but don't worry because were being protected by ****_the teenage mutant ninja turtles!_****" she said as we "silently" fan-girl squealed together. "Hey, just try not to have any fan-girl moments, okay? You can't let them know that you know who they are! Just, try and act like you've never seen a giant mutant turtle before. Also, try not to-"She was cut off by Donnie walking back in with another turtle, but with a blue mask and two samurai swords: Leonardo. "So, I've been told that she's awake?" asked Leo. It literally took ****_all_**** I had to not burst into squeals of fangirldom! By the look of amusement on her face, it was obvious to her how hard I was really trying. "H-hi." I waved timidly. "So Kailea, you two are really good friends?" Donnie asked smiling. "Yep the best!" she exclaimed hugging me. "H-hey, Kailea? Where's Jordyn?" I asked turning my head to face her. "Oh um…" Kailea bit her lip like she was trying to remember. "I'm pretty sure she's playing video games with Mikey." Leo said with smile. "Umm, who's Mikey?" I asked internally winking at myself while turning to look at Kailea, but just then I felt that same extreme pain from earlier. I looked down towards my arm remembering the IVs that were still in my arm. I started to get all antsy and nervous all over again, and I guess it was really obvious to the rest of them because out of nowhere Kailea said, "Hey, Donnie, she's all better now so she doesn't need the IVs anymore, ****_right?_****" I guess Donnie got the hint and instantly said, "Yeah well, her hydration and blood levels are back to normal so…yeah." He said walking over towards me. "Alright, now I'm going to need you to hold Kailea's hand and squeeze it, okay?" I nodded and took hold of Kailea's hand, while watching as Donnie took hold of the needles. One thought never occurred to me when watching TMNT; how in the world are they able to use those hands of theirs so well? I mean they are like, after all, only three fingers! Either way, while gripping Kailea's hand, he was able to take out the needles. "Jeeze, you ****_really_**** don't like needles, do you?" Kailea asked while rubbing around her wrist. "You know me so well!" I said in a huff of mock enthusiasm. "So how did you get all the way up here to New York?" I asked her while she helped me off the patient bed. "Well, actually-"just then she was interrupted by the older, tough voice form earlier, "So, you finally awake princess?" "Heh, same jerkiness as usual, huh Raph? Could you maybe ****_try_**** not to scare away everyone that isn't you?" asked Kailea who walked closer to him to get up in his face. "Aww, take it easy on 'em Kailea. That's just Raph's way of saying he likes you." Leo told me with a shrug. "After all, he did watch you while-"He was very quickly with face-reddening Raph whose face now matched his mask. "You finish that sentence, you die. And I will ****_most defiantly _****make sure that you wish you were never born." I stood up all the way and walked over to where Kailea was standing and said, "Hey Kailea, why don't you introduce me to this Mikey? I'd also love to see Jordyn too." I gave Raph a smirk and pushed past him with my shoulder, which, I pretended didn't hurt. He then got this really annoyed look on his face, and I could tell that he was trying really hard to hold back a smart remark. I followed Kailea into the main rec room which, by the way, had a T.V. in front of a light blue couch, a very small coffee table, and a fresh box of pizza; which, by the way, smelled really good. Opposite of the room is where the arcade and video games were. This is also where we found my sister and an orange-masked turtle playing against each other, though Jordyn seemed to be losing. "Aww man, that was my last life!" Mikey shouted playfully throwing his hands up in the air, although it seemed ****_way_**** too obvious that he was letting her win, and I could see that she too saw that this was evident. "By the way, your sis is standing over there." Said Mikey with a nod of his head to where we were standing. Jordyn looked up and, upon seeing me, dropped the controller she was using and ran in my direction, "Taylor!" I suddenly winced in pain as her arms touched my internal bruises, but I accepted the hug anyway. "Hey I'm okay, but what about you?" I asked pulling her away suddenly becoming serious. She looked up at me and said, "I'm fine other than a few bruises, scratches, and a small headache from when that guy started pulling my hair." I hugged her tight again, this time not wincing as much, and said with relief in my voice, "Good, I don't know what I'd do without you." I let go and turned towards Mikey. "Hey, so who's your friend?" "Taylor, you know who he is, he's from-"But I cut her off before she could do too much damage. "Hey Kailea, why don't you play with Mikey for a little while, that way I can explain to Jordyn what you told me?" She got the hint, winked, and said, "Sure, that okay with you Mikey?" He looked a bit disappointed from having Jordyn be "taken" from him, but he eventually gave in and said, "Yeah, okay. I love a new challenger!" I mouthed 'thank you' to Kailea, and took Jordyn to the side. "What all did you tell him?" I asked Jordyn in a desperate-sounding low whisper. Jordyn then gave me a 'I'm confused' look, but said, "All I told him was my name, that you were my sister, that I'm friends with Kailea, and that I'd seen him somewhere, like on the internet, before and that's how I knew his name. Oh, and that you like Raph." She said that with a straight face like it didn't cause ****_any _****harm to give out my personal information to people we'd ****_just_**** met (even though we did watch ****_every_**** episode of TMNT back home in Texas), but still! **

_TO BE CONTINUED..._

_Author's Note: Hey, I'm SUPER sorry for updating SO late, but here it is! Enjoy!_


	6. Chapter 6

**The TMNTs and a Secret (Part 2)**

** "Okay, well, beside the fact that you just gave out my very confidential information to the least trustworthy of these guys, minus Kailea, you absolutely ****_cannot _****tell any of these guys that they're in a television series! Got it?" I asked with a very serious expression spread across my face. "****_Okay_****, but ****_why_****?" she asked making a vague hand gesture. "Because, if you found out that you were in a T.V. series, what would you do; how would you react?" I asked making a circular motion with my hands. "Okay, I see your point...so what should I do? Should I just act like I've never seen them before?" She asked. "****_Yes!_**** In fact, do ****_exactly _****just that!" I said. "Now, go and ****_make freaking sure_**** that he won't tell ****_anybody!_****" She nodded and we walked over to where Kailea and Mikey were just finishing a game. "Gah, darn! How was Jordyn able to beat you? You're like impossible to beat and indestructible!" Kailea shouted in the direction of Mikey just as she lost the game. "Guess you just really suck!" Mikey laughed playfully. "Hey, thanks Kailea. By the way, I need to talk to you later. That alright with you?" I asked as Kailea walked over to where I and Jordyn stood. "Yeah, oh, and by the way, I went shopping and got you a pair of clean clothes. You know, since those are kind of…" I looked down and back up at Kailea, "Ripped, torn, and blood, sweat, and tear-soaked?" "Yeah, here I'll go get the bag now." I watched as she took off and as soon as she was out of listening distance I looked towards Jordyn and nodded, and she nodded back as conformation that she was on it. "Hey Mikey?" He looked up at her from his T-phone and replied,"Yeah?" Jordyn and I crouched down to his level and she asked, "Do you remember that thing I told you about how Taylor liked…****_you know who_****?" He put down his phone and whispered to us, "You mean Raph? Yeah?" I reddened in the face a little and said, "You can't tell ****_a single soul_****! Got that?!" "Please, Mikey? You ****_really _****can't tell ****_anyone_****! Okay?" she asked with pleading eyes. He smiled at Jordyn and looked towards me. He stood up and placed his right hand over his heart and his left in the air, and said in an "authoritative" voice, "I swear on my love for pizza that I won't tell a ****_single_**** soul!" "Promise?" Jordyn asked. "With all my heart! Now, let's eat some pizza!" Mikey said with a huge smile on his face. "Hey, Taylor? Are you okay?" Mikey asked, lowering his grin to a worried frown. "Yeah, wh- *cough**cough**blehh*" I looked at my hand which was covering my mouth to see a ton of blood covering it. "Oh my go-*bleh*" Just then, I saw Kailea rushing in with a shopping bag in her hand which she soon discarded to come help me, "Oh my god! Taylor, are you okay?" She sat me down on the floor which was now puddled with blood as I kept coughing up blood. "Mikey, call for Donnie, he'll know to do! Hang in there Taylor!" Mikey's face was now about as white as a green turtle's face can get, "D-D-DONNIE! DONNIE, GET IN HERE! DONNIE!" "What?! What happened?!" asked Donnie as he rushed in looking panicked. I coughed and spit out even more blood, if that's even possible. "Oh my…" "What do we do?! What do we do?! WHAT DO WE DO?!" shouted Mikey who was currently running around in circles, arms flailing everywhere. "Mikey! You need to calm down! If you raise her heart rate any more she'll bleed to death!" said Donnie who, also, was trying to calm himself. "Okay, just try to calm down so we can slow your heart rate. Breath in, breath out, breath in, breath out." I tried this and, eventually, I was able to breath mostly normal again. "Okay, now come with me. I'm going to check something." He held out his hand and I took a hold of it. He pulled me up and took me by the hand into the room I originally came from, the one where I had the IVs. As we got closer, my heart started to race until we finally got there. As my heart raced he put his large, strong hands on my waist. It tickled, but at this point I was having too much of a major case of 'fangirlidus' to care and just as I was about to ask what he was doing, my hand shot up to my mouth and I had another coughing fit. As he removed his hands from my waist, he replaced one on my shoulder and asked, "Hey, you okay? Man, I thought your heart rate had gone down already…" Jeeze, is he actually, for real, this dense? Then again, he was made to be a major smarty pants when it came to techy stuff, but I guess he's not much for people smarts… Well, at least he's nice. I watched as he rushed around throwing stuff around until he said holding out a dark purple towel-like scarf, "Here, use this." I reached to take it out of his hand, but once my fingers brushed against the fabric, I could feel that it was freezing! I quickly retracted my hand and gave him a look of pure shock. "I poured a bit of liquid nitrogen on it to make it cold to help slow down the blood cells so you're not coughing up as much blood. Here, place one end on your neck like this, and hold the other over your mouth." He took it from the middle and wrapped one end around my neck and told me to grab on to the other end and hold it over my mouth. "Mffs culled…" I said muffled by the scarf. "What?" He asked amused. I removed the part from my mouth and repeated, "It's cold." He laughed, "Well yeah it's gonna be cold, liquid nitrogen is about negative three-hundred forty six degrees Fahrenheit! Plus it has to be cold in order to slow down your blood cells enough. Now come here so I can do what I originally dragged you in here for. I'm going to need you to tell me if it hurts when I touch your sides, back, and ribs, okay?" I replaced the scarf over my mouth and nodded. He then, once again, put his hands around my waist. This time I wasn't as surprised when he did, but it still kind of tickled. He took his hands off my waist and put them just below my neck and started moving them downward. It felt weird at first, but then I felt a sharp pain and when I opened my mouth to say that it hurt I coughed up blood, and a whole lot more than before. "S-sorry, I guess my assumption was right. I'm pretty sure one of your ribs fractured when that Purple Dragon dropped you on the concrete. I'm afraid that until it's healed, you're not going to be able to anywhere for a while. However, I do have something that would speed up the healing process about one-hundred fifteen times faster." He said after walking over to a metal table with a bunch of techy-nerd stuff on it. He moved around a couple of things and, once he found what he was looking for, walked back over to me. "This…" he said, holding out a vial of clearish-blue liquid that had a bit of a multicolored luminescence to it. "Is Asthenitide. It's a powerful chemical that has intense healing properties that help regenerate and heal harmed antibodies and red blood cells that help heal your body." He then held up an empty needle and said with a frown, "Just one problem though; it has to be taken through a shot otherwise it can't get into the bloodstream properly to be able to work to the best effect. Also, the only side effect that I've noted is minor mental fluctuations that produce hallucinations which usually result in a form of talking and walking while conscious and or unconscious, but nothing potentially too harmful for your body to be able to handle. This is ****_completely _****and****_ absolutely _****up to you, but it would take approximately up to five months for the wounds to be completely healed naturally, while as it would only take about an astonishing thirty four hours using the Asthenitide. So, what do you think? Do you want to go through with this?" he asked me swirling around the Asthenitide in the vial. I thought for a moment in silence and finally said, "Okay, I'm going to do it, but can I ask you to do a few things for me before I do?" He smiled and said asked, "Sure, how can I assist you?" "Umm, can you please strap me and duct tape me to that bed thing? That way I can't say anything weird or that I might end up regretting, or walk around, potentially hurting myself or breaking something, while I'm having those mental-fluctu-thingys?" I asked rubbing the back of my neck feeling awkward for asking this. "Sure, that shouldn't be a problem, but if anyone asks, I did ****_not_**** do it against your will." He said pointing at me with the needle still in his hand causing me to take a step back. "Hey watch where you swing that thing!" I said holding my hands up in the air and nervously laughing. "Oops, sorry." he said lowering his hand. "Also, can you make sure that no one unfastens the straps or takes off the duct tape before that stuff wears off? That would be ****_so_**** embarrassing having someone seeing me like that… Oh, no pictures or anything like that either!" I said making an "x" motion with my arms in the air. "Alright, is that it?" he asked. I nodded my head and he made a gesture towards the patient bed where I'd be spending the next thirty four hours; ****_yay_**** me. I walked over and hopped up and got as comfortable as possible. He got me a pillow to lie on and secured me with the tan, thick straps. He then asked me, "You're sure you want to go through with this?" I nodded my head in affirmation and he place the duct tape over my mouth. I watched as he sucked up the Asthenitide into the needle and walk over to me. I closed my eyes and braced myself for the pinch. After it was done he walked out of the room, leaving me alone, lying down on a hospital bed, strapped, duct taped, waiting for the Asthenitide to start working, and hoping nothing goes wrong…**

Author's Note: Hey guys! Here's the next chapter, and sorry they're so short and I'm taking soooo long to upload...but I hope you enjoy what I do manage to post. Read, Rate, & Review! ^_^


	7. Chapter 7

**Raph's Mistake**

** I awoke to a loud clang and lots of shouting, "You did WHAT?!" This sounded like…****_Raph_****? "Well, how else was I supposed to give it to her?!" And ****_that _****sounded like Donnie! What's going on? "Um, her ****_mouth! _****I mean, she could've just ****_drank _****it, right?! You didn't have to go and stick a ****_needle_**** in her arm! And what, ****_is with_****, the duct tape and straps man? I mean c'mon dude, really?!" Jeeze, Raph sounds ****_ticked_****! "Well, ****_Raph_****, flaw number one in your ****_brilliant _****plan is that the acid in her stomach would have ****_completely_**** dissolved and neutralized the Asthenitide that is aimed at ****_making her better! _****On top of that, she was the one that asked me to duct tape her and strap her ****_for her own safety!_****" They were obviously talking about me, and the "conversation" that they were holding seemed to getting pretty heated and escalating quickly! Suddenly, I heard the sound of someone stomping closer to me, and I found myself pretending to sleep so as to not to get targeted and questioned. After all, things were getting pretty intense by now and ****_no one _****wants to be pulled into that dangerous of a conversation because you never know when someone is going to go off! By now my heart was beating so loud that I swear whoever was standing right next to where I was lying could hear it. "Raph, what do you think you're doing?" I heard Donnie ask sounding very worried and concerned. This made my heart drop to my stomach and shiver with what was about to happen. I cringed when I heard Raph's voice which sounded ****_very _****close to where I was, though thankfully, it sounded like he was faced in the other direction from the projection of his voice, and otherwise would've known that I was awake, "I'm going to take her to where she doesn't have to be around ****_freaks _****like us! She'll be safer that way anyway…" This doesn't sound like what he would say ****_at all_****! What's going on? I felt him start to take off the straps and, one by one, they came off. He picked me up bridal-style, and before Donnie could utter a word, took off with my still duct-taped-mouth self. I was too shocked at this point to really do anything to stop him, and how could I anyway? He was about half a foot taller than I was; not to mention that I don't have ****_any_**** fighting experience! But why, ****_why _****was he doing this? I for one ****_don't _****think they're freaks, and that they're the coolest guys I know! When he stops running I'm going to ask; that or get super angry… (About twelve minutes later…) ****_Finally_****, I think he's starting to slow down. About five minutes previous, I made the horrible mistake of opening my eyes to see that we were actually ****_bouncing off rooftops_****! I am terrified of heights so this to me was ****_very_**** frightening, so after that I didn't dare open my eyes again. After a few more minutes he came to a stop, and ****_once again _****was foolish enough to look down ****_again!_**** I could see that we were, indeed, up on the rooftop of a tall apartment building which was very high up in the air, and that you would ****_most defiantly _****die if you fell. I sat there, on the roof, Raph's back towards me, looking down at the concrete, getting more and more hysterical by the ****_millisecond_****! It got worse and worse until I couldn't take it anymore and I tore off the duct tape and just went up and screamed. I screamed loud enough that Raph jumped up, covered his ears, and tried to yell over my screaming, "Will you ****_please_**** just shut up?! Do you want the foot to hear us?!" I cringed and stopped screaming, but then my eyes started to burn with tears, and one after another they fell hot against my cheeks. "Gaaah! Are you crying?" he asked taking a step back, looking like he had just kicked a puppy. I just sat on the rooftop, knees up to my chest, and glared at him intensely while simultaneously crying my eyes out. He just stood there staring with that same ****_stupid_**** expression until I finally managed to croak out a, "Why?" "Why what?" He asked sort of regaining a "normal" posture. "Why am I sitting on a freaking roof in the middle of the city you jerk?" I nearly shouted. He looked at me with a kind of blank expression like he was searching for the right words until he finally said, " Well I-" but he was cut short by evil laughter coming from behind me. A huge metal claw grabbed me before I could see where the laugh had come from. The "talons", or whatever they were, were really sharp, cutting through my clothes and skin. My blood trickled down the edges of the claw as I cried out in pain. "Long time no see, ****_turtle_****!" The voice said "turtle" as if it were something that had come from a foul, distant planet of everything that disgusted him, but having watched the series I instantly recognized the voice. "Baxter Stoogman!" shouted Raph, which I was going to guess what my captor's name was. "It's Baxter ****_Stockman_****! Why can't anybody get it right?!" The voice behind me shouted sounding increasingly annoyed. The claw tightened its grip around me and I screamed in agony as the cuts I had gotten previously grew into gashes. "No matter, now what do we have here? Perhaps it's a new test subject to test out my Nano suit? Ohhh, or maybe a new slave for Shredder? I bet he'd be happy if I brought him back a new one since the old one died from failing to keep their mouth shut." Baxter said with an apparent sneer in his voice. Obviously, this ticked off Raph because he went straight for the evil guy that was holding me captive. The claw moved just in time for Raph to be hit like a baseball with the sharp edges of the same talons that were holding me in a painful grip. "No!" I cried as Raph flew into the door leading down into the apartment. "Now, to take you to Master Shredder to do with what he sees fit." He said with an evil laugh. Just before he could say anything else, Raph had already rightened himself and was standing feet away and, by the how one-hundred percent of his eyes were white, I knew he meant business. "Oh, you again turtle? Haven't you learned your lesson from getting whacked into that door? You think it would've ****_knocked_**** some sense into you." Said Baxter which was grinning at what he thought was a great pun. "Put. Her. Down." Raph commanded eyes still white with rage. "Well since you asked…" and with that he threw me over the edge of the building. I only fell like three feet until I fell onto a small balcony, but I was so shocked that I passed out into unconsciousness. Before I did though, I faintly caught a glimpse of two other figures fighting Baxter after Raph, once again, got hammered into a wall.**

Author's Note: Yay! XD It's 12:26 at night, er in the morning and I stayed up late to bring you this wonderful chapter. So please enjoy!


	8. Chapter 8

The "Calm" Before the Storm

"Hey guys, I think she's waking up!" shouted a voice causing my splitting headache to increase ten-fold. I stretched, but stopped halfway because my skin felt like it would rip had I not; which it actually might have. "Taylor, please, take it easy! If you don't you might open up your scabs, so just lie back down," Said the voice from before, but a bit quieter this time. I opened my eyes to see that I was, once again, lying on the patient bed with Donnie lying over me, but this time I was also surrounded by Kailea, Jordyn, Mikey, and Leo. Wait, where's Raph? I got up the rest of the way, wincing in pain from moving, and asked," What happened, and where's Raph? Is he okay?" Donnie put his large, reassuring hand on my shoulder and gently pushed me back down into lying position and said with frown, "He got hurt pretty bad fighting Baxter Stockmean, but of course, he wouldn't be hurt this bad had he not run off with you in the first place. I'm more worried about you though; Baxter's suit cut you pretty deep in some places and I'm afraid that I don't have any more Asthenitide to give you." I gave a small smile and said, "That's okay Donnie, I'll just heal the natural way." Just then everyone in the room was startled by a slight shuffle of feet and slight moan. I then proceeded to be scared stiff from the horrifying sight of Raph; who looked like he'd been through a wood chipper, minefield, _and_ a giant fan! "Nnngnh… is she okay? Is Taylor gonna be- gahh- alright?" he said with a spine-chillingly feeble and helpless voice. The sight caused a small tear to escape from my eye as I thought to myself_, "This was all MY fault; if I hadn't pretended to be asleep, or if I had said something, ANYTHING to stop him… then maybe he wouldn't have gotten shredded by that stupid Baxter Stockman!"_ I couldn't move, couldn't think, just barely able to breathe without it becoming hitched from trying not to just sob right then and there. I dropped my head to hide my face and, "Raph," was all that was able to escape my lips before Leo broke into a fiery rage. "RAPH! WHAT IN THE NAME OF JUJITSU ARE YOU DOING?! Are you _trying _to kill yourself?! You know you're supposed to be lying down otherwise you'll hurt yourself even _further_; if that's even possible!" he roared. "I had to-make sure-she was-alright…" he managed to say before he passed out, and he would've hit the ground too if it weren't for Mikey who was standing close enough to him that he was able to rush over and catch him before he did. "Man Raph, how do you get yourself into these kinds of messes dude?" asked Mikey who was currently trying to drag him out of the room without hurting him any further. "Here, Mikey, lemme help," said Donnie stepping over to where Mikey was. Together they carried Raph into his bed room while me, Jordyn, Kailea, and Leo just stood in awkward silence, minus me who was still on the hospital bed. Jordyn, surprisingly enough, was the first to speak, "Hey Kailea, do you think he'll be okay?" I could instantly see a look of pain in his eyes and instantly felt sorry for him; I mean I wouldn't know _what_ to do should Jordyn ever get this hurt. "I honestly don't know. He's never been hurt _this _bad before; not since…" she trailed off, a sad, worrisome expression plastered across her face. "Not since the Shredder attacked…" Leo finished, looking like he'd been struck right in the heart by a bolt of lightning. "Who's the Shredder?" Jordyn asked, though I knew that she was acting since I knew that she already knows since she had watched a few episodes of TMNT with me when we were still in Texas. I saw a flash of anger rush across Leo's face and he said while gritting his teeth, "He's the utter definition of something that died and crawled out of Satan himself. He's evil, ruthless, and you would do well to stay far away from him." Jordyn came up with a feeble, "Oh" and began to get red faced and teary eyed. I was guessing that she regretted that she had even asked. Just as I was about to say something to comfort her, Mikey came in with a look of exhaustion. "Donnie's treating Raph's wounds and he wants you to come and help." He said turning towards Leo. He nodded his head, and with that, left the room. _"And then there were four."_ I thought taking in the awkward silence. Mikey looked over at Jordyn and I guess he noticed her sad and teary eyes because he lightly set his hand on her shoulder and politely asked with a smile, "Hey, you wanna play some video games with me?" She nodded and let him take her by the hand into the Rec room. This left me and Kailea, and by the look on her face, this was going to be "fun". "So Taylor, which one do you like?" she asked circling around me like a shark around its prey. I knew what she was asking but I wanted to be sure. "W-well, I like all of them. I think t-they're really n-nice and-" "No! I mean like-like!" she kept circling around me and coming closer and closer. She knelt by my face and whispered, "I bet you it's Donnie…" I quickly looked at her and said, "N-no! I already told you I don't like them in that way! Donnie's sweet and all, but he's just not my type…" Kailea bolted up and was obviously not listening because she said, "No! He's mine and you can't have hi- wait… Did you just say that you _didn't _like him?" I sat up, wincing for a moment and said, "No, I don't like him in _that_ way. Plus, I've seen the way you act around him and it's obvious that you like him so… yeah." She just stood there with this really blank expression on her face and it was starting to become creepy. Occasionally she would open her mouth to speak, but no words ever came out. Eventually she just smiled a toothy grin and made an evil chuckle before walking out. She was up to something and I could tell it was going to be an evil plan that had something to do with getting me to start an unwanted or forced relationship with my wonderful turtle heroes, but being injured like this and all, there wasn't a single thing I could do to stop it.

**Author's Note: Okay, first off I'm SUPER DUPER UPER SORRY for being soooo late to update this chapter, but I have this thing called Color Guard and I have to practice and stuff! (If you don't know what it is look it up!) Also I'd like to tell you all that from now on (thanks to a certain unnamed reviewer) I shall be typing these in the opposite of bold since some people obviously don't appreciate my unique boldness. Also, another thing, PLEASE try to avoid using cuss words while reviewing, I do not appreciate it and I'm sure the younger readers and reviewers don't appreciate it either. Thanks! ;) Anyways, again I'm really sorry for being late to update, and I shall try to do it ASAP! Thanks Read, Rate, and Review! ^_^**


	9. Chapter 9

Little Blue Gift

It had been approximately three weeks since I had been badly injured by that stupid Baxter Stockman. "Three weeks, has it really been _that_ long?" I thought out loud. Three weeks of not getting up from this stupid bed, which the turtles were nice enough to get a real twin-sized bed with cherry blossom patterned blankets and pillows for me to stay on instead of that old hospital bed and I _really _do appreciate it, a lot actually, but I still hadn't gotten _any_ fresh air, or been able to do anything but lie there and wait for my body to heal. I still can't believe that my sister and I are actually _living with the turtles _and have even become amazing friends with them and come to trust with our lives with! But how long had it been since I last saw my family, my friends other than the ones I'm staying with now? A month, maybe two, I wasn't sure, but I did know that they were probably worried sick and mom's probably taking it the hardest. My scabs and other injuries had, by now, almost completely vanished and I was starting to get really sick of not moving or doing anything. My mind had wandered off someplace until I heard someone knock on the door. It startled me and a small, "Eeep!" escaped my mouth as I turned my head to see who it was. It was Leo; he smiled when he saw how jumpy I was and I couldn't help but smile back. "Sorry I scared you, but can I come in?" he asked leaning against the door frame obviously trying to look cool. "Sure," I said laughing a little at his awkward pose he was in, still trying to look cool I was guessing. He stood up all the way, walked over to the bed, sat down on the edge of it, and asked, "So how are you feeling?" I sat up and said smiling, "I feel a _whole_ lot better, and I can even move everything now without the scabs reopening too." He smiled, stood up, and said while clapping his hands, "Good, that means your training can start today!" I pushed the blankets off me and sat up on my knees with a confused look on my face, "Wait _what_?" "Well, since you, your sister, and Kailea are obviously, for whatever reason, are being targeted by the Kraang that were willing to go all the way to Texas for you and your sister, and even the Shredder who had sent the foot clan after all three of you, my brothers, Master Splinter, and I have all decided that you and your sister should start training in the art of ninjitsu to defend yourself should you ever run into trouble and no one is around to help you and you aren't able to run away." He said leaning on the wall behind him. "Well, what about Kailea? Shouldn't she train too? I mean, she is also being targeted and she's not the strongest of people…" I said trying not to be too rude about her inability to win a fight against a bad guy due to lack of strength. He gave a look of confusion and said, "Well, actually she's not as weak as she was letting on. She's already mastered the bow staff with Donnie, is now able to 'put him to the floor' in about two minutes _flat_, and now is able to even use a bow and arrow, however she still needs to improve her aim a bit. _Hey, _maybe I could teach _you_ how to use samurai swords!" I giggled and said, "Maybe, but I should probably learn how to stop getting kidnapped first!" He smiled got up off the wall and asked, "Hey, you want some help getting up? You haven't really gotten up at all and used your legs in a long time…" I nodded my head and scooted to the edge of the bed. He held out his hand and I grabbed a hold of it simultaneously pushing myself off the bed. I had managed to stand up and was fine, but one small step later, my knees gave out and I fell with a hard thud. "Ouch…jeeze that hurt! I guess you were right; my legs forgot how to walk," I said as he helped me up off the floor. "That's okay, It can be part of your training; retraining your legs how to walk again. Now let's start by getting you to the kitchen, you must b starved." I smiled halfheartedly and shrugged, "Actually, I'm not all that hungry, but do you happen to have any tea?" He smiled, wrapped his arm around my waist while I put mine around his neck for support, and said, "Actually we have a variety! Would you like Earl Grey, Mint, Chai, Chamomile, Jasmine maybe?" "Oh my gosh, you have Chai tea? I _love _Chai tea!" I exclaimed with delight. "Chai tea it is." We walked to the kitchen with only a few stumbles, but other than that pretty smoothly. I sat down at the table and Leo started making the tea. "Hey Leo, where is everyone? It's so quiet…" He looked up from the pot of tea he was setting on the stove and said, "Well actually, Master Splinter; whom I should introduce you to, is in the training dojo…" Oh yeah! How could I have forgotten about him? He's been in like _every_ TMNT episode _ever_! "Mikey took Jordyn to the park near here, Donnie took Kailea scouting, Raph is in his bedroom probably sleeping, and I stayed here to watch after you." "Oh, okay, well… thank you. You know, for staying. I don't really like being alone too much, especially in a place so far away from home." I said quietly. "Oh, that's okay, it's _completely _understandable to be nervous when you're alone so far away from home, plus I'm used to looking after all of my brothers and I have to say it's _way _easier looking after someone who isn't as energetic as they are." He said acting as if there was something he wanted to tell me but couldn't figure out how to say it. "Oh yeah, I got something for you!" He took off into another room using his ninja speed to get back as quick as he had left, but he had come back with a small box wrapped in a light blue wrapping paper tied off with a navy blue ribbon and a bright smile on his face. "What's it for?" I asked receiving the well –wrapped present. "Just a sentiment for all the danger and frightening things you've gone through." Still examining the present I protested, "Aww, you didn't have to do that! I should be the one giving _you_ a present! After all, you guys are the ones who saved me and my sister from the Purple Dragons in the first place! If it weren't for you we'd probably be dead!" Just then, before Leo could say anything, the teapot started to shriek announcing that the tea was done. Leo walked over to the stove and removed the teapot from the stove and onto the table. He got two Japanese style teacups, poured the tea into them, and gave me one. "Careful, it's hot." He warned. "Thank you," I said smiling. "Well…aren't you going to open it?" He asked pointing at the present that I was currently staring at. "I kind of don't want to…" I joked. "It's too pretty!" Eventually, I grabbed the present and began to unwrap it. I delicately pulled off the ribbon that was made into a bow and set it aside to use as a hair ribbon later. I then tried to carefully peel the tape off the wrapping paper, but it ripped so I just tore it all off no longer caring to try to save it. Now, a simple, white box was the only thing left keeping me from seeing what the actual present was. It was the coolest present anyone had ever given me! "Oh my gosh, oh my gosh, oh my gosh! _Leo_, thank you _so _much! I love it, but…" He frowned; looking worried, and asked, "What? You don't like it?" I frantically said, "No, no, no, no, no, eheh, no. I _love _it, but I've never really seen a _real _one up close before so I'm not really sure how to use it." "Don't worry, I'll show you sometime later _after_ you've completed your training. As for now, you should probably drink your tea before it gets cold and then I can introduce you to Master Splinter." He said picking up the wrapping paper and recycling it.

**Author's Note: Hey everybody! Next chapter is now ready to read! YAY! Also, I'd like to thank everyone who's either read, rated, or reviewed my story! I'd also like to hug anyone who's read ****_and_**** reviewed, or done all three because everyone likes hugs! *HUG* Thanks for being awesome and please keep doing what you're doing! ^_^ **

Also thank you, The-Alpha_She_Wolf, for that review! I appreciate your input, but due to already being nine chapters into the story I'd rather not change it too much. (In other words, I'm going to be lazy and not go back to correct them all. ^.^') But I thank you very much and I hope you're enjoying my story so far. I'd also like to thank Demon Princess of Time, Pretty in Blew, and Ainsley for reading and reviewing my story as well! Hugs to you all! *HUG*


	10. Chapter 10

Leo vs. Raph

"Hold it, and move not an inch!" I froze, tensing up every muscle in my body. "Now breathe in, stop your breathing for three seconds, and release all the air you have trapped in your lungs." I did so in a calm state of focus. "Very good my daughter, now do this nineteen more times and you may take a break. Also, do not forget to hold your position." Master Splinter instructed walking over to the tree in the middle of the dojo to go back to meditating. He had been helping Leo to train me for about a week now. Leo had told Master Splinter that I should start with easy stuff like yoga before I start trying to train in ninjitsu. I kept begging him to let me just skip ahead, but Leo then told me that patience is key. I eventually gave up asking him because he was obviously getting tired of me asking and said that if I didn't want to train his way, he didn't have to train me at all. He then even went so far as to say that I was welcome to train with Raph, but that he didn't think that he had neither the skill nor the patience to train anybody. Plus that Mikey and Donnie were both too busy training Jordyn and Kailea to try and teach me. Reluctantly I just continued to train with Leo; however, I think that, if given the chance, Raph could turn out to be a good teacher if he wanted to be. He is, after all, the strongest physically of the turtles. After I had finished my breathing and muscle exorcises, I went into the kitchen and grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge. I took a seat at the table and lied my head down on the table. After a minute or two I heard footsteps, and living with the turtles as long as I have, you start recognizing people by the sound of those footsteps. "Oh, hey Raph," I said keeping my head to the table still facing away from where he was. "How'd you know it was me?" he asked sounding a bit surprised. I turned my face towards him and said with a slight smirk, "I know _everything_." He grunted and said in a snarky tone, "Ha ha, yeah _sure_ and I'm secretly Bigfoot." I sat up all the way and retorted, "That would explain the smell." He then said obviously irritated, "Nice one, but if I told you that you were right then we'd _both_ be wrong." I then remembered how easily Raph got angry and decided to play it dangerous and mess with him by getting off the chair and walking closer to him saying, "Does your face hurt, because it's _killing_ me!" "Oh yeah, how long did it take you to come up with _that _one?" He snapped getting up in my face. Oh, _this _was going to be _fun_! I responded with, "Not very long because after all my brain isn't like yours; so small that if it were made of chocolate it wouldn't fill an m&m!" He was obviously having a hard time trying to come up with some good witty comebacks because he had the pitiful retort of, "I don't even remember the reason why I wasted part of my life to talk to you!" I had him now! "Then why are you still doing it?" I asked, finally ending the sad excuse of a comeback war. He stared angrily at my face until he finally turned away red faced. "You know, red _really _goes well with green because now you look like a Christmas tree" I laughed. "But no seriously why'd you come to talk to me?" I asked crossing my arms and shifting my weight to the side trying to act as tough as he was. He finally got over his temper tantrum and said while trying to avoid eye contact, "Oh yeah, I was just wondering how your training with Leo was going…" I shifted my weight to the other side and said, "Oh, well um okay I guess. I mean it's only been a week and I'm still going through with his 'yoga before ninjitsu' idea, but he says that I learn faster than he expected." He leaned against a wall almost falling to the floor laughing with a hint of irritation, "_Yoga?!_ He's teaching you _yoga_?! How's that supposed to protect you from the Kraang or foot? What 'ya gonna just kill 'em through a killer game of Twister? Ha! I'd let Mikey punch me in the _face_ for that!" I put the still unopened bottle of water back in the fridge and told him, "Well, Leo said that it will help with my flexibility so it'll be easier on me whenever I do learn ninjitsu. He also told me that patience is key." He stopped leaning on the wall and nearly shouted, "Ha! I could be a _way_ better teacher than that knucklehead!" I calmly told him, "That's funny; because Leo also told me that you wouldn't have the patience, nor the skill to train me." Now he was angry. He glared at me and said with a fire in his eye, "He did, did he? Well, Leo's about to get a _very_ special visit from my friends: Mr. and Mrs. Fist." With that he stormed out looking like he was about to explode. Master Splinter came into the kitchen not much later after Raph left and asked while preparing some tea for himself, "What has happened my child, you seem to have a saddened and lost aura about you?" I looked at him briefly and then down at the table I was currently sitting at. "Well, as you know, Leo's been training me for the past week with the help of you, but when I had continuously asked him to train me in the art of ninjitsu he told me that If I didn't want to learn his way then he didn't have to teach me at all. After that he told me that if I did stop training with him then I wouldn't have anyone to teach me since Donnie and Mikey are busy with Kailea and Jordyn. He then said that Raph also wouldn't be able to teach me because of his lack of patience and skill. But the main thing is that after this morning's lesson, I went to the kitchen to get some water, but after a while Raph came in and we got into a comeback war and he lost. After he cooled down he asked me how my training was going and I told him about how I was doing yoga and he started bad-mouthing how Leo was teaching me and said he'd make a _way_ better teacher. I then made the mistake of telling him what Leo told me, you know, about he doesn't think he has the patience or skill to teach me? He's now looking for Leo so he can punch the crud out of him and _I don't. Know. What. To. Do!_" At this point I felt like crying, but in a way it made me feel better just being able talk to someone. "I see…" he sighed clearly trying to absorb the situation and act upon it logically. "Well my child, you evidently cannot choose to side with both at them as this will cause more mayhem and difficulties later." He explained stroking his beard. "I may, however, have a solution to this problem. Go and get both boys and tell them to meet me here." I nodded, gave him a hug and said, "Thank you Sensei!" With that I walked off in search of the brothers.

**Author's Note: Yay, cliff hanger! Don't hate me if you don't like them! I would also like to inform you guys that I had originally wrote this fan fiction while I was in middle school and never finished it. I really liked it and didn't want to stop it so I decided that I would post it on and was just going to continue it through making it up as I go along after running out of stuff I'd already written. Well, I'm now running out of material that I'd previously written and once it's all gone It will take a lot longer to update since I wont be just copying anymore. I only have about a chapter and a half left so I'm just being kind and giving you an early warning, the posting time might slow down considerably but THE STORY MUST GO ON! I am now, more than ever before, completely grateful towards reviewers that have any constructive criticism or ideas they want to share with me to make my story EVEN BETTER! So I thank thee readers for reviewing and I hope you continue to read my story! HUGS FOR ALL! ^-^**


End file.
